


Cinnamon, Burning

by ceilingfan5



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Bondage, Consentacles, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Tentacles, all totally consensual, incubus, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: Taako is alone and has no place to stay for the night, so he looks for a cozy spot in the woods...but strange things happen in the forest after dark, and he has a memorable encounter with an incubus (Kravitz).





	Cinnamon, Burning

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's been like six months so here you go  
> please leave a comment if you too found illusory pleasure unending, or are thrilled to find another fic in the tentacles tag, or missed me, or snorted unflatteringly at one of my dumb jokes thank you enjoy
> 
> thanks ailem honeycorvid for betaing and for your indefatigable enthusiasm!!!!!!! locate them on ao3 for more delicious taakitz tentacontent. contentacles?

Taako should have known better. That's how a lot of his stories start, although he's hoping at the moment that he's going to live to tell this one to an enraptured audience at a cocktail party he wasn't invited to. It's one of many things he likes to hide behind his air of complete stupidity, but he should have known better, and the fact that he entered the deep woods close to dusk was lack of self preservation, pure and simple. It was easy to do dumb shit when it was hard to care if you'd come out the other end. 

That bit rarely made it into the stories, though. 

He'd traded off his caravan and most of his supplies for pocket change and anonymity a few settlements ago and he'd spent most of the last of that money on a couple of drinks at the inn, but the rooms had been sold out, and none of the occupants had been interested in inviting him in. That was the dangerous mood he walked into the forest with, bitter and defensive and, well, a little horny. But that was pretty normal for Taako, especially lately. Things had been pretty shit, lately. Being freshly, extremely alone could drive a guy to do all sorts of things in random forests. 

He figured, well, he could find a nice little fairytale meadow or some shit to try to sleep in, or a good tree to trance under, although bless his elfly soul and all, it had been a long time since he'd been able to achieve a peace state. Just a nice chill spot was the only thing he was after, and unto Taako, the universe was all, fuck that. 

He'd barely made it a few dozen trees before the shadows started to melt together, coalescing into a nonsense of almost-shapes before the handsomest dude Taako had ever in his life witnessed stepped out of them, like his body was being knitted by the darkness itself.

"A little lost, aren't you?" 

Aw, fuck me, Taako thinks, in more than one sense. Shadow boy's voice is low and sweet-threatening, like two thunder clouds sharing a milkshake, and his dark blue-purple features--elfin? elf adjacent? Glitter in the low light from the approaching stars. Those ears are definitely pointy, but they aren’t nearly as long or expressive as Taako’s. His eyes are dark, his pupils large and inviting, his hair tied back messy-elegantly. 12/10 kissin' lips. Outfit……..limited. Notable feature: well-filled thong, lacy. Accompanied by thigh-high boots with killer, probably literally, heels. Normal, casual forest-looking outfit. 

"In more ways than one, kemosabe. How about you, babe, did you wander away from the evil twin circus or am I about to roll initiative?"

The darkness-poured kissboy laughs, in a way that was only a little bit threatening and a lot attractive, tipping back his head and letting his braids scatter and dance, his too-white, too-sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. The sun has almost completely set, the purplish light barely remaining as it disappeared beyond the trees. Just like Taako probably would, if this fine fellow had anything to say about it. 

For what it’s worth, Taako is calm. Calm enough. Well, calmer than his sweaty palms and drumming heartbeat have to say about it. But he doesn't move, doesn't initiate a conflict. He watches. 

Thong-boy steps a little closer, hooking his thumbs in the gold-sewn straps hugging his tits like he’s in a teenage musical production and not a sexy-threatening forest situation. Rather than attack Taako and make a meal of his liver and other such finery, he grins, those stupid alluring sharp teeth shaking Taako to the core. 

"You seem to be alone," he says, like they were still having a normal-creepy bar conversation. 

"You got a name, thug, or just an agenda?" Taako anxiously spins his wand between his fingers, having a hard time deciding where to look. Everything about this guy is sexy. Too sexy. Were those wings? Aw, fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

"Kravitz, actually." 

"Kravitzactually?" 

"No, just Kravitz, darling. And you?" 

Taako almost thinks better about it, but his face happens before his brain does. 

"Taako. You know, from." And he stops. "Just Taako, also. Darling."

The air is tense and heavy. Humid, almost, with something spicy-sweet on the wind. Something he would very much like a taste of, if his better judgement isn't going to be involved. But fuck that guy anyway, right?

"Taako…" This Kravitz rolls his name around in his mouth like he wishes it were something heavier and Taako feels that in his gut. "I like that. Tell me, Taako, what kind of evening were you looking for? I'm curious." 

Taako isn't stupid, even if he plays it on TV. The teeth, the eyes, the fucking outfit, the wood smoke and clove and cinnamon and honey and magic in the air...he knows a demon when he sees one and he especially knows how to pick an incubus out of a lineup. Not through...extensive personal experience, but listen. How a guy gets through writing boring essays in wizard college is between him and his beleaguered professors. Taako fucking knows incubi. 

And Kravitz is setting off the alarms like crazy. 

"Well," Taako says, cautious. Still flipping his wand between his fingers in a clear signal that he can react if he has to. Sparks make the ends of his fingers tingle, which doesn't help the situation much. "There weren't any rooms at the inn." 

"Pity," Kravitz says, not meaning it in the slightest and not caring if Taako knows. "I would think a pretty face like yours could charm himself into any room he wanted." 

"Oh, is that all you've got, mister suave? I was hoping to be impressed here, but I may have to look elsewhere. Where were you going to ravage me, a hollow tree? A briar patch? What's a nice place like you doing in a guy like this?"

Kravitz's eyebrows twitch, but he genially spreads his arms. 

"What we do or don't do is purely up to your choice. As for the location, well. I tend to let destiny choose for me when I'm not personally summoned. You should feel special. Oh wait, you already do." 

So he could walk away if he wanted, which is good info to tuck away. But. Well. It's not like he has plans to make stupid choices elsewhere. And fuck if he doesn't want to get railed by a sex demon in the middle of nowhere. 

"Well, I think I may beeee…..amenable to that particular outcome," Taako drawls, inching closer. "But what's going to prevent you from sucking my soul out my excellent dick?" 

This time Kravitz actually frowns, which takes Taako aback because it's honestly even hotter. 

"That's a common misconception. We don't eat souls, we just subsist on their energy. It would be foolish to consume the whole thing." 

But it did happen. Not often, but it was a whole thing.

"Look, since I can already tell you're thinking about vampires," Oops. Nailed it. A guy can't help his dark magic creature fantasies. "We have to be invited. And it's counterproductive to use it all up in one go. Obviously there are famous outliers, but there are many that don't make the news because they know how to be responsible!" 

"What's to prove you aren't that kind of fella, though, huh?" 

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." Kravitz gives him a dark, almost feral grin. Taako's dick threatens to launch straight into the sun. "Besides, I have my ways of making you come back for more."

"Rad," Taako says, the decision weighing heavy in the pit of his stomach, and not alone. Kravitz smiles again and intentionally-casually runs his fingers through his hair, knocking more braids astray. Taako would very much like to help him fuck up his hairdo. 

"Let's put the cards on the table, shall we? This is your chance to run away. And if you don't, I'll assume you are fully amenable to experiencing my particular talents. Is that clear?" 

"Crystal," Taako croaks, and. And. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand. Fuck it. Steps forward. 

"That's what I was hoping you'd do," Kravitz whispers, the wind carrying the dark tone away. Taako shivers all the way down, but he's made his choice, and it comes for him in an instant. 

Kravitz is in his face, suddenly, a hand on his chin. Possessive. Soft and strong. And he kisses Taako, a sweet little thing that he pushes into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, that silver tongue of his teasing, driving Taako wild. But so is that spicy-sweet scent, wrapping tightly around any remaining judgement he may have had and turning it into molten need in his veins. The taste of him is damning, too-warm and desperate and cinnamon, burning on his tongue and all the way down. Magic dances under his skin, playing with his senses. His knees go weak, and he feels...somewhere between numb and tingly, and more than anything he feels empty. Waiting for something big to take hold of him and not let go.

When Kravitz, friendly neighborhood incubus, pulls back from the kiss, Taako is light-headed and down to fuck. 

"Sneaky," he says, winded. "Verrry sneaky." 

"What can I say?" Kravitz, for what it's worth, does also look a little hot under the collar after that intense trade of aphrodisiac. "I'm relentless in the pursuit of my goals, and Taako, I would love to mark you off my checklist." 

"That's...the dumbest, horny shit I have ever heard. Is this a fucking job interview?" Rather than let Kravitz retort, he grabs him by the titty straps and pulls him, pleasantly surprised, into a second kiss, deeper and more intentional than the first. Taako knows what the fuck is up now. He's going to take advantage of the situation. That, and he sort of likes yanking Kravitz around. Cute. 

"Juuust so you're aware. I'm not just a...fuckin delicate maiden ready to be wooed, over here. I have nerds. I mean. I have needs, nerd."

Kravitz laughs, touching his lips where his glittering black lipstick has been smeared like he wasn't quite expecting that. 

"Point taken. And how do you want to meet those needs, hm? I have the power to satisfy any of your fantasies. You know the ones." 

Taako scoffs, but his eyes are laser-focused on Mister Kravitz's obsidian nipple piercings and he's afraid it loses a bit of the effect.

"Hmm, you don't believe me? Or do you think those deep, deep desires are still hidden? Believe me, Taako, you can't hide anything from an incubus." 

The shadows formed around and beneath them, making a soft space on the ground. Romantic. 

"I'm more powerful than the average erotica might suggest, sweet thing. For example, it would be a breeze to make those handcuffs you keep thinking about." And with a hollow click, Taako's wrists are bound together. He tugs against the cuffs in surprise, but they hold fast for illusion magic and what's more, Kravitz takes the opportunity to disappear his outfit. The night air is chilly against Taako's bare ass and pride, but the warmth of that incubus essence coursing through him makes a stark contrast. 

They're alone, out here. 

"But that's almost too easy. I mean, it's fun, of course, but you're more creative than the average bugbear, aren't you, Taako? You seemed so excited when I first gave you a taste of my power. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to show off a little?" 

"What the fuck is that supposed to-" Taako loses that particular train of thought when a spreader bar grabs hold of his thighs with another tauntingly gentle little click. He wobbles and nearly loses his balance without having the use of his hands, and just how in control Kravitz is in this situation weighs heavily on his shoulders.

"You have an active imagination, is all. And I want a chance to explore that. You know, like how excited you got at the mention of vampires earlier…" 

Kravitz takes him by the shoulders (his hands are so warm and so strong and Taako would do anything for them to start exploring his body with the same energy Kravitz is using to showboat and monologue) and leans over him (those braids tickle and the smell of him is intoxicating) and with a flash of those glistening teeth, he sinks his fangs straight into Taako's neck and suddenly Taako isn't so sure if it's illusion magic or real, but he can feel another full serving of piping hot need delivered directly to his bloodstream and his knees wobble and Kravitz catches him and grins, blood shining on his smeared lipstick. 

Taako kisses him, hard, the mixture of the venom and his own blood launching him straight into the stratosphere, but Kravitz isn't about to stop while he's ahead. He lets Taako's feet slide and watches him drop bonelessly to his knees with no small satisfaction. Even this is a good angle to watch Kravitz from, and Taako has a hard time giving a fuck about his joints or whether he's drooling. Which, he may be. Just a little. 

"But, ah…" Kravitz wipes his lips with a thumb and stares down at Taako. "Good look for you, by the way, but uh. I think we can do better. You see, the more satisfying for you, the more satisfying for me. And I'm getting a little hungry over here, watching you with that adorable little unhinged look in your eye. I'm a simple man. I want a feast. And Taako…….Do you know how often I stumble upon such a cute and desperate fellow who just aches for some tentacle loving?" Kravitz tips his head back and laughs, only a little sinister, and Taako is so, so in over his head because he wants that to play on repeat for his next fifty years, if he lasts that long. 

"That's so wild! It's amazing! You're going to be delicious." Kravitz says, licking his lips in what’s now a definitely sinister way. Taako can't find it in him to care particularly much. There's something so exposed and yet isolated about their location… Surely no one would, but someone could stumble upon them here…

Undulating black tendrils burst out of the shadows, thick and glistening and warm, wrapping hungrily around Taako's limbs and replacing the cuffs and bar in a blink. They're deceptive, feeling looser but holding tighter, spreading his legs so far apart he can't close them and pinning his arms high above his head. They have that same demonic-inviting smell, intoxicating and tingling where the slickness touches Taako's skin.

"Yes, very……..err, very...creative." Kravitz looks down at him like he'd gotten lost in thought too, and through the gaze, Taako takes some satisfaction in that. In fact…

"More," he moans. "I need- Mister Kravitz, I need you- I need it- Oh-" And Taako writhes, drawing full attention to how exposed he is and how tightly the tentacles have him. "I'm so empty…" He narrowly avoids saying 'wink' out loud, but Kravitz gets the picture, and he starts looking a lot more hot and bothered. Well, bothered. He already looked seriously hot. 

"That's enough out of you," Kravitz says, like he's still playacting some kind of villain and not totally getting off on his sexy sustenance/career path. Like he's trying to. Control himself. Jackpot. 

One of the smaller tendrils finds Taako's mouth and rather than play coy, he takes the whole thing like he was waiting all night for it. It's a little more challenging not to react when one probes at his other end, but between the slickness of the shadows and the artificial warmth circulating his system, Taako just moans and rolls into it when a fat tentacle pushes inside him, twisting and teasing to find his pressure points. Another, of these endless, dreamy tentacles wraps itself around Taako’s dick, stroking just enough to heighten and prolong the experience. Taako moans and moans and moans and he makes direct eye contact with his new personal demon friend and hopes that, despite his mouth otherwise being occupied, this Kravitz guy gets the idea that Taako's current Greatest Fantasy has been updated. 

And judging by the weird flushing pride and interest on his incubine face, Kravitz gets the message loud and clear. With a wave of his hand, the tentacles hold Taako still, save for the one going to town on his insides because he is either very generous or a sadist, decision to be filed later. Kravitz peels the little tentacle off of Taako's dick and kneels on the shadowy ground, giving him a sharp grin between his legs. Some part of Taako wonders if he should be concerned about knife mouth, but the rest of him figures, through a slurred haze of unimaginable illusory pleasure unending, that it's a bit late to worry about some lascivious lacerations. 

Kravitz takes him in his mouth almost tenderly, and with no reservations whatsoever, like he was born to do it. Which. Well. 

Taako isn't enormous, per se, but Kravitz swallows him whole like candy and squeezes his thighs for purchase. He bobs his head, the last of his hair spilling out of what once might have been a bun, getting satisfyingly sticky in the residue from the shadowy tentacles working Taako apart. His tongue is long, long enough that Taako almost wonders if another tendril had snuck back in there, but when Kravitz gives the head one more good unabashed swirl, Taako is completely gone from the world of comprehensible thought. It almost does feel like Kravitz is sucking his soul out, because the orgasm washes over Taako so hard he wonders if he's drowning. He misses the part where the fantasy slips away, not even leaving any suction-cup bruises, damn it all, but he does remember a bizarrely shy incubus wrapping him in a real blanket, leaving a business card that smelled of burning cinnamon, and, when he thought Taako completely gone from the world of the conscious, kissing him on the forehead. 

Taako wakes up sixteen hours later in a safety-charmed little tent in a meadow not too far from the inn that turned him away. His bones are heavy and his skin is sensitive to the touch, and he has the card with the summoning circle if he ever wants to see a certain incubus again. Maybe for some dinner and a show, if he asks nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed your stay and find me on twitter (usually locked but i'll allow it) @ceilingfan_5 if you want more of my brand. also i do discord (ceilingfan5 #5613) which is why this exists thanks prrp!! 
> 
> smell ya later!


End file.
